A normal person needs to understand sign language of a deaf-mute to accomplish communication between them at present. For a normal person who does not understand sign language of the deaf-mute, how to grasp the meaning expressed by the deaf-mute with sign language is a challenge for communication between them.
At present there are data gloves specially designed for deaf-mute. By disposing azimuth sensors at positions corresponding to each phalange bone phalanx of hands on the data gloves, the azimuth of each section of phalanx is sensed; and by disposing azimuth sensors at positions corresponding to the metacarpal on the data gloves, the azimuth of a hand is sensed. Then the azimuths are sent to the central computer for processing. The central computer calculates bending angles between adjacent phalanxes and bending angles between the last section of phalanxes adjacent to the metacarpal and the metacarpal based on this to determine the sign language, and outputs the meaning in speech by for example a speaker, thereby realizing communication between a normal person and a deaf-mute.
However, disposing azimuth sensors at positions corresponding to each phalanx of a hand on the data gloves is of high cost and requires large amount of calculation while processing.